Battle Control
The battle screen is where all the action in Bloodline takes place. A number of functions and controls are available to you here, all of which must be utilized in order to win, particularly when battling higher level enemies. Controlling your squad Basic Attack You can initiate a basic attack by tapping on any one of your heroes’ portraits. You don’t have to wait for a hero to finish attacking before the next one can attack; all heroes in your squad can attack at any point during your turn by swiping the heroes' portriats Lock-On Attack If there’s a specific enemy that needs prioritizing, you can lock-on to it by tapping on it in the battle screen. A target reticule will be painted over the selected enemy, and all attacks will now be focused on it. To cancel the lock-on, tap on the enemy again. Group Attack To have all your heroes attack at once, swipe across their portraits. This is useful for doing combos, which happen when two or more heroes attack a target at once. Combos generate a modest damage bonus. Defensive Stance Swipe downwards on a hero’s portrait to make it enter a defensive stance. You won’t be able to attack during that turn. However, damage dealt by enemy is halved as a result Ultimate Skill ''' Heroes accumulate Fury Points with each attack, and once they gain enough points to fill the SP Bar, their portraits will glow and they’ll be ready to launch their Ultimate Skill, which can be done by swiping up on their portrait. This is a powerful ability that varies from hero to hero; some do group damage, some target only a single enemy, while others have healing properties. Potions You can take with you up to five potions into battle, and there is a limit to how many of each potion you can bring. Use them in battle by tapping on the potion you want to use when it’s your turn ''before ''making any moves with your heroes. Healing potions can be used as many times as you want until you either run out or reach a hero's maximum HP, while items that boost stats, such as Bloodlust F., can only be used once per hero until its effects wear off. Auto Battle and Battle Speed '''Auto Battle Tap the Auto Battle button at the top-right of the screen to have the AI takeover your squad and do battle for you. This is useful if your squad has a significant advantage over the enemy and you don’t want to micromanage. Battle Speed Tap the Battle Speed button at the bottom-right to adjust the speed of the game. This has no gameplay effect other than speeding up the action. Guide and Menu Guide When fighting bosses, the Guide button will appear at the bottom left of the battle screen. Tap this button to gain valuable tactical insight into the boss (pictured right) which can be used to your advantage to prevent any casualties, Menu At the top left of the battle screen, tap the Menu button. Here you can access two additional menus at the top right: Setting and About. Setting allows you to adjust the Auto Battle function, such as whether heroes will use healing recovery potions and skills when their health drops below a certain level. The About menu will display a handy fact sheet showing Elemental counters and info on Status Ailments. Notes * Locking on is particularly useful when you need to get rid of enemy healers first or finish off a weak enemy with only one or two heroes. * The Defensive Stance is useful against certain bosses, such as Eagle, whose Ultimate Skill renders him invulnerable to attack for one round. * When Auto Battle is activated, heroes will use their Ultimate Skills as soon as they become available, but in some cases heroes with healing Ult Skills will wait until the squad accumulates more damage before using them. * Keep in mind that you can accumulate a hefty amount of Fury Points by attacking enemies who have already lost all their HP. * Certain bosses will be encountered multiple times throughout Bloodline, and in some cases they will have gained new powers since the last time you fought them. Tap the Guide button to find out whether or not this is the case. Category:Gameplay